


Color Me Stoked [PODFIC]

by 8circlesofhell (NotAnother3)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Dress Code Violations, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/8circlesofhell
Summary: (Original Summary)Elias made the mistake to never mention hair regulations in the Institute dress code.---Jon, Martin and Tim dye each others hair.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	Color Me Stoked [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color Me Stoked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396660) by [guilt_is_for_mortals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals). 



> well, well, well
> 
> my second ever podfic
> 
> also, no proper recording equipment, we die like Jurgen Leitner

Listen to the Podfic or download it:

Google Drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12UI3vj5c9FipdlzqaVoY1OOoBsRCb-YR/view?usp=sharing)

Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cfq4zmsifrvyqsp/Color%20Me%20Stoked%20guilt_is_for_mortals%20%26%208circlesofhell.mp3?dl=0)

Thank you so much for listening and may you see a little frog today!


End file.
